


Mind Your Words

by Mishael



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishael/pseuds/Mishael
Summary: Sometimes when we speak, things just don't come out the way we mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I would post something rather lighthearted. Very short, but if more ideas come to mind--or if anyone has any suggestions or requests--then I might add to this as a series of one-shots.

Eli was exhausted after that mission. So exhausted that he wasn’t even sure he could keep himself awake for the briefing. Thankfully, Captain Rossi grudgingly acquiesced to his request to bring caf to the meeting.

As they sat around the table, Eli only half-listened to what was being said, keeping aware just enough to know when he needed to speak.

“The mission was a success, although by now that shouldn’t be a surprise...”

Eli swirled the dark liquid in his mug slowly, watching it slosh dangerously close to the sides, the steam rising invitingly.

“Everyone performed their tasks admirably...”

Leaning over, Eli half closed his eyes, breathing in the wonderful scent and feeling himself relax. Was it cool enough to drink yet?

“Lieutenant Commander Thrawn is understating his part. His plan was brilliant. As usual, he was decisive, efficient—”

“Hot!” Eli hissed as he pursed his stinging lips and pulled his burnt tongue back into the safety of his mouth. It took him a moment to realize that the conversation had stopped, and everyone was staring at him. Captain Rossi looked at him aghast; Thrawn had raised an eyebrow curiously, although there was a hint of amusement playing at the corner of his mouth; the rest were a mix of shock, embarrassment, or barely contained laughter.

Eli played the last few sentences of the conversation back through his head, up until his own—he thought silent—interjection. He could feel the heat rising from his neck up to the top of his head, and he gaped in humiliation. “The—the caf!” he immediately explained, holding up his mug. “It was—too—too hot still...” His voice wavered and dropped off as the captain rolled her eyes in exasperation and the others swallowed their laughter.

Finally he looked at Thrawn. Definitely amused. Eli didn’t know if he should feel angry or relieved. At least Thrawn hadn’t been offended.

Then came a spark of mischievousness in the wake of embarrassment; and as he raised the caf to his lips again, he threw a quick wink at Thrawn just as Thrawn started to turn away, smirking behind the mug at the startled look that flashed in those red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. So so sorry.

The door slid open, and Eli sighed with relief as his eyes landed on a familiar blue figure leaning over a work table against the opposite wall. The sound of tiny metal parts scraping against each other reached his ears as Thrawn sifted through the bits scattered across the table’s surface. With quiet footsteps, Eli approached the table and set down the box he had been carrying. He was only marginally disappointed that the Chiss did not seem startled by his sudden appearance.

“I believe these are yours,” Eli announced, turning to half lean, half sit on the table’s edge.

Thrawn glanced up just enough to confirm the box and its contents before returning his gaze to the mess in front of him. “That appears to be correct, Ensign Vanto. Thank you.”

Eli crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Thrawn continue sorting through whatever it was that lay in pieces. “A new project?”

“Yes.”

A moment passed with no further explanation, and Eli raised his eyebrows curiously. Thrawn must really be focused on the task at hand. He rarely missed out on the opportunity to explain exactly why a particular thing was fascinating or ingenious or whatever. Eli’s gaze settled first on Thrawn’s hands, his fingers moving quickly and deftly; what surprised Eli was the oil and dirt staining those hands. He had never seen Thrawn anything but meticulously clean and in order. Glancing upward, he saw that some of the dirt and oil had also smudged that flawless blue face, and even Thrawn’s hair was showing a bit of a rebellious side. Eli chewed his lip thoughtfully. What would the others say if they saw Thrawn like this?

He startled and blinked when he realized that Thrawn had looked up and caught him staring. 

“Would you be so kind as to search that box for another one of these?” Thrawn asked, holding up a piece and making no mention of the awkward exchange. Eli slid off the edge of the table, quickly turning his face away to hide the embarrassed color in his cheeks as he rifled through the contents of the box he had brought.

“This?” he asked, pulling out a copy of what he thought Thrawn had shown him.

Thrawn looked up again. “Yes,” he said with a quick nod. “Just slip it in right there.” He pointed to a slot on the object slowly taking form in front of him.

“That’s what she said,” Eli muttered as he slid the piece into place, not even realizing he had said it until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Thrawn had leaned back and was now staring at him. Eli froze. What should he do?! Perhaps if he acted like he had said nothing, Thrawn would ignore it as he had Eli’s earlier faux pas, and they could just forget anything happened. Maybe he should just go now and leave Thrawn to his tinkering.

“That was what _who_ said?” Thrawn asked, thoroughly confused.

Eli closed his eyes, feeling the heat of shame wash over him completely. “Nothing. It was—it’s just nothing. Forget it. I didn’t mean anything by it.” He continued searching through the box, not actually looking for anything, just trying not to meet those glowing red eyes that he knew were still fixed on him.

“But I don’t understand—”

“Look,” Eli snapped, a little more loudly than he intended. He took a breath and calmed himself, finally glancing up and returning Thrawn’s gaze. “It’s just a thing some of the guys at school and I used to say as a joke to each other. It came out automatically. It means nothing. Don’t worry about it. Really.”

Slowly, Thrawn nodded and returned to his work. Eli grimaced, grinding his teeth together as he chided himself for such a ridiculous slip up.

“Are you all right, Ensign?” Thrawn asked quietly, and with an exasperated sigh, Eli turned back to him.

“I’m fine. Why?”

Thrawn gestured at him. “Your face appears to be unusually warm.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Eli growled, turning away. “I think I’ll just leave you to work in peace.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eli stopped, slowly turning back to Thrawn, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I am making it hard for you.” Thrawn straightened, and Eli bit his tongue. “It is not my intent, I assure you. You do not have to leave.” He motioned toward the half-built machine on the table. “I would enjoy making something with you, if you would like to work together. If I may be allowed to boast a little, I am rather skilled with my hands.” He tipped his head modestly, but there was a strange glint in his eye and a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Eli frowned, narrowing his own eyes as he met the other’s gaze and held it. Could he—? 

No. No, Eli just needed to go for a walk. “Maybe next time,” he said, backing up toward the doorway. “I’ll see you later.” And with that, he turned and fled.


End file.
